Wih Love Comes Jealousy
by Okibi Marusu
Summary: When Kouga follows Kagome through the well two female hanyous try to 'get close' to Inuyasha. Both Kagome and Inuyasha are afraid the will fall in love with someone else but are stil in denial. For a while.
1. Kurohyou and Shotou

Author's Note: 'Ello! This is my first story and obviously my favorite. I'm trying very hard to avoid OOC's but there might a slight one, mainly on Kouga since I've only seen one episode with him on it. *curses self for missing the last hundred episode.* Anyways this has two new characters but that's all I'm saying, you gotta read this to find out. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: FYI- I wrote this story! Not anyone else, so don't go saying I sole this! You can't sue me! Well, even if *emphasis on if* I stole this then you couldn't sue me 'cause you can't find my identity. : P O.k...You can read the story now.  
  
~*~ With Love Comes Jealousy~*~  
-Chapter One-  
Kurohyou and Shotou  
  
The night seemed darker than usual. Clouds hung in the sky and clear rain fell to the earth. Lightning split the sky, giving the night a spark of daytime. Following the lightning was booming thunder. Kagome sat in a hut, starring out the window of a small hut in an empty village. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were asleep. Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting again, over who- knows-what.  
  
"Hm.Kagome looks lonely. I think I'll give her some company." Hearing Kouga say her name, Kagome broke away from her thinking.  
  
"If you decide to do anymore thinking then your face will be in the ground!" Inuyasha snapped back at him. This made Kagome smile. He even protected her from Kouga.  
  
"Oh! So you mean I finally get to meet your best friend Mr. Dirt?!" The wolf demon said with a fake, cheerful voice and put on a fake, bright smile to match his voice.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Wimpy Wolf?!"  
  
"Well, let's see. First you get my sweet Kagome mad."  
  
Inuyasha glared when he said 'my.'  
  
"Then she says 'sit,' and last of all you decide to make a crater in the earth." Kouga finished. The dog hanyou scoffed and turned around.  
  
"Sit." Kagome said calmly and watched as the necklace are his neck glowed and his face tried to visit the earth's core again.  
  
"What was that for?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome, are you alright. You've been very quiet." Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I guess I'm just homesick." The teenage girl reassured him.  
  
"Allow me to escort you to your home." Kouga spoke up.  
  
"Allow me to-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by two female hanyous who entered the hut. One was a panther hanyou. She had midnight black hair, black panther ears, piercing green eyes, and a thin, black tail, claws, and fangs. The other hanyou was a siberian tiger hanyou. She had silvery white hair with two pure white locks of hair by her face, silvery white tiger ears, yellow gold eyes, (AN: Not golden like Inuyasha's, yellow gold.) white stripes one her skin, and a thin, silvery white tail with white stripes on it, claws, and fangs. (AN: Hmmm, I could be more descriptive but it's midnight and I'm not at my best writing right now. Please, don't ask.)  
  
"Taken." The panther hanyou said.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Inuyasha asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"I'm Kurohyou." The panther hanyou said. 'Figures,' Inuyasha thought, 'a panther hanyou named 'Panther.''  
  
"And I'm Shotou. It's a pleasure to." She stopped noticing three others woke up. "Who are you?" Miroku asked sleepily.  
  
"This is Kurohyou and Shotou." Kagome said. "I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha."  
  
"I can introduce myself thank you very much." He grunted. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm Kouga."  
  
"Hi! My name's Shippo!" Shotou's reaction to the little fox was the same as Kagome's mom. She picked him up and stroked his tail.  
  
"Oh, you little kitsunes are so cute!" She said.  
  
"You two aren't here to kill us all then take our jewel shards, are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If we were then you would be dead." Kurohyou said as Shotou put the kitsune down.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Miroku and Sango." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurohyou said. "You don't mind if we stay here for the night, do you?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha grunted again, not trusting them just yet. He went over to a corner and sat down cross-legged. Kagome let out a yawn.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep now." She said as she lay down on her blanket (AN: Or whatever). Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were already asleep. Kurohyou and Shotou just sat together next to a wall and began talking silently. Inuyasha listened to see if they were planning something but it turns out they were just talking about their own lives, as if they just met. Well, they seemed harmless anyways. Neither of the hanyous had a weapon, or at least one that was visible. Inuyasha tried to stay awake but drifted off into sleep. 


	2. Kouga Goes Through the Well

AN: Second Chapter. Yeah! Again, I'm still avoiding OOC. I haven't got any reviews on Chapter one yet, mainly 'cause I just made it. Ok. Read the story and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. Inuyasha. Really, do I have to say this every chapter? Ugh. I guess so. But I will sue anyone who tries to sue me! On with the chapter.  
  
~*~With Love Comes Jealousy~*~  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
Kouga goes through the well  
  
Inuyasha awoke as the sunlight poured onto his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Every one was asleep. Except Kurohyou and Shotou who were eating a type of meat. He sniffed the air to find out what it was. It was a bird but he couldn't find what the species of the bird was.  
  
"You want some?" Kurohyou asked, breaking through his thoughts.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Suit yourself." Shotou replied, taking another bite. Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping Kagome. She looked so peaceful, so content.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha made a worry look, afraid she would say the 's word.' When she didn't he calmed down.  
  
"Sit boy." She said, causing the dog hanyou's face to discover gravity. Kurohyou and Shotou stopped eating and blinked, confused.  
  
"You ask." Shotou said.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha. Wh-" The hanyou started.  
  
"Don' ask." He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her face. 'She does that every time.' He thought angrily. Kagome woke up and yawned. She saw him wiping dirt off his face and made a curious look.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are doing?"  
  
"Wiping dirt off my face. What does it look like?" He replied. Kagome didn't make any comment. She looked out the window again. Inuyasha stared at her again.  
  
"You still homesick?" He said, though it was more stubborn the comforting.  
  
"Yeah." She replied and grabbed her pack.  
  
"Uh - You aren't leaving now, are you?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Well, yes. I just gotta get home to get over it." The teenage girl replied as she started out the door. As soon as she opened it she shrieked in surprise and fell back. Inuyasha stood up instantly. When he saw that it was only Kouga standing there he ground.  
  
"You stupid girl." He muttered under his breath, sitting back down again. The hanyou looked at the other two girls who were giggling. Kouga was helping Kagome up.  
  
"Thanks, Kouga." Kagome said and turned to Inuyasha. The others had woken up, too. Probably because of her shriek. "I'll be back soon, alright?"  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Shippo asked, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Home." She replied shortly. "I'll be back in a little while." Inuyasha grunted and turned his head. Kagome frowned at him. "Why do you always have such a problem with me going back to my own era?" She asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem with you leaving!" The dog demon snapped.  
  
"Ok. Bye!" Kagome shouted back, already through the door. Inuyasha gapped at her for moment and closed his mouth. He saw Kouga following.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked the demon.  
  
"I'm going to see where she lives so I can visit her." Kouga replied and kept walking, ignoring Inuyasha's cussing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome stopped at the well and starred at it for a moment. Then she jumped through it. Kouga caught a sight of it and leaned over the well just in time to see her disappear. He jumped after her.  
  
The girl climbed up the ladder and out the well. 'Nothing has changed. It never does'. She thought happily. She started up the stairs when she heard something in the well. Slowly, she turned around to see the handsome wolf demon climbing out.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"Where are we?" He asked looking around, then looking at Kagome.  
  
"Uh, I, um-" She stammered at first. Taking a breath she started over, "I live in a different era. The well is a portal that brings me here."  
  
(AN: I was told that Kouga didn't know about the well so I'm going with it.) 


End file.
